Unspeakable Horrors
by chalaess
Summary: Ranger's worst nightmare. Oneshot. Actually a Babe story, though it doesn't look like it


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Actually, I own the chocolate cake. But that's it. And I can't even eat it... Sad, no?

And…just read the whole way through before you decide to hate me. Also, I know it's weird, but I just got this idea in my head while I was talking to my friend, and so…yeah. I felt like writing it.

Unspeakable Horrors

Ranger's POV

As I opened the door, I was assaulted by the smell of some kind of dessert baking.

"Honey, is that you?" Stephanie's voice rang out from the kitchen. I walked in and she looked over at me. The smile on her face faded slightly. "Oh, Ranger, it's you. I thought maybe it was Joe."

Wearing an apron, pulling what appeared to be a chocolate cake out of the oven, she looked like the classic Burg housewife.

I wasn't even going to respond to her statement, so I just got straight to the point. "Are you up for a distraction job tonight?"

Stephanie bit her lip, pensive. She looked troubled and there was a pause before she spoke. "You know that Joe hates it when I do that kind of thing." There was another pause, and I could see that she was mulling it over. I have to admit, I really hoped she'd agree. Since she and Morelli got married, I've only seen her a few times, and that was months ago. "What time would it be?"

"About seven." I steeled myself for rejection. No doubt, she had to play the good little wife and be here to be with her husband.

Sure enough… "Sorry, Ranger. I have to have dinner on the table by then. And then I can't just run off to do a job with you." A small, dreamy smile came onto her face. "After all, tomorrow is Joe's day off. So, as I'm sure you can guess, we're going to be occupied for most of the evening."

As I thought about what they'd be doing tonight, I wanted to punch someone in the face. Since the only one around was Stephanie, and I definitely wasn't going to punch _her_, I just shuddered instead. Luckily, Stephanie didn't notice.

I glared at the two rings on her finger, one a golden band, the other a solitaire diamond. They were the root of all my miseries.

I tried to accept the rejection gracefully and not look crushed. Of course, I should just leave her alone. It's been five months since they were married; you'd think I'd have learned by now that seeing her was just painful. But on the other hand, I loved her, and I couldn't _not_ see her. For about the billionth time in the last year (since the day Morelli proposed) I regretted not telling her sooner that I loved her.

I'd told her on the day I found out about the engagement, of course. But she just gave me a little pitying smile and said, in a voice that I think was supposed to be comforting, "I'm sorry Ranger, but I don't feel that way about you. I did once, but you waited too long. Did you expect me to just sit around and wait forever? Joe loves me, and I love him, and it's too late for you."

I noticed that Stephanie was looking at me strangely. Probably wondering why I was still here. "Right, well. I'll leave then. Bye, Babe." Just as I was turning to go, the door opened.

Stephanie called out a cheery, "Welcome home, honey!" just before Morelli swept into the kitchen.

Morelli smiled at Stephanie and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up against him, dropping a light kiss on her lips. He pulled back and, still smiling down at her, asked "How was your day?"

Stephanie smiled up at him. Clearly, neither of them were aware of my presence at the moment. I wish I could just disappear. However, Morelli was blocking the door, so there was no way I could be gone without getting re-noticed.

"My day was fine. Yours?" Stephanie, still in Morelli's arms, asked the question with all the practice and ease of someone who asked it every day.

"It was fine. We—" he _finally_ noticed my presence and whatever he'd been about to say was stopped. Finally, he dropped his arms from around her. He stiffened up and glared at me. "Manoso. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk to Stephanie about something, but I'm leaving." Judging by the 'yes, you are!' glare that both of them gave me, neither had been aware of me being in the room before nor were they happy to find it out.

I walked towards the door and, as I left, I heard their quiet voices.

"Why was he here?" That was Morelli, and it sounded annoyed.

"I don't know. He's always coming in. It's really annoying. Can't he see that I'm happy? I wish he'd just leave already!"

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it for a moment. You'd think after a year, I'd get used to not being wanted. That, however, was not the case, judging by the pain in my chest.

—

My eyes flew open to reveal darkness. Gradually, reality settled back in. I was in my apartment, it was night time. I was ok.

My arm tightened around the woman next to me and, judging by the tiny whimper, I'd hurt her. I quickly loosened up.

"Ric?" Stephanie's voice was concerned and questioning. She turned in my arms and, as she lifted her left hand to my face, the faint moonlight coming in through the window glinted off her wedding ring. Seeing her ring, and knowing I had a matching one on my finger, banished the rest of the panic that the nightmare had caused.

I kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm ok. It's nothing, Babe. Go back to sleep."

A/N: Ok, sorry that the ending is abrupt. If you couldn't gather from the way I wrote it, Stephanie married Ranger, and the whole 'domestic Burg wife' thing was a nightmare….So, I hope you liked it even though it was weird…


End file.
